


A Love Story Was Created After An Incident

by Hyelin17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyelin17/pseuds/Hyelin17
Summary: Wonwoo a well known author and Hoshi a well known editor of a Book Publishing companyMet by and incident that include them bumping into each other at a cafe and causing the coffee to split all over his shirt.But both of them missed someone that fate bought them together.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 7
Collections: You Made My Summer Fest





	A Love Story Was Created After An Incident

Just like any other day, sitting at the cafe where people are coming and leaving as noise fills up the room. Jeon Wonwoo just takes in the view as he stares outside the window,  
Mind is filled with different thoughts but his mind is caught up to one, `been long since i visit him’. 

He stand up along with his drink in hand, without looking someone bump into him and causing the drink to spill and stain the other person. Wonwoo looked up and saw a man, blond hair in his white sweater and jeans trying his best to wipe the stain off his sweater. He see something on the floor and picks it up, a card was what he picked up and written on it was “Hoshi”.

“Look what you did!” the blond guy shouted at Wonwoo.

Turning his head toward the angry man and passing him the card, and taking some money out, tucking it into his pocket and walking away. Hoshi on the other hand, blinked a few times and couldn't believe what was happening.

[In the Hurricane Company]

“Hyung, what happened?” a young man asks as he walks toward Hoshi who was busy finding something new to wear.

“Bumped into an arrogant man. Technically, it’s his fault for not looking and staining my shirt.” Hoshi says as he picks up a new hoodie that was stuck inside his drawer that no one knew how and when he even put it in there. And turning to look at the young man, Chan, who was an intern working in his company. 

Chan nods his head as he moves out of the way, as Hoshi walks off to change. 

[On the other hand]

As Wonwoo walks toward his destination, a message pops on his phone, as he clicks to check the message and chuckles as he reads it. It was from Hansol, his good friend who asked to have dinner together as he got his first pay from his internship that was ongoing for another 5 months. He replies with the address that he was heading to and asks Hansol to meet him there. He smiles and keeps walking toward his destination that was 5 minutes away, Hurricane Company. 

He steps out of the lift and heads toward the counter, telling the counter lady that he had a meeting with Mr Kwon for the upcoming publishing of a new book. She nods and leads him towards a room. 

“Take a seat here, as Mr Kwon will be here soon” The young lady says and bows to Wonwoo, heading out back to her work.

Wonwoo takes a seat at the sofa and looks around, but something catches his eye. A photo frame that was placed at the table with two people happily hugging and one of them looked like someone he was thinking about earlier in the day, as he was about to stand, someone comes in. “Good afternoon Mr Jeon, I’m Lee Chan an intern here” Chan bows and looks up to find that the person standing in front was someone he knows “Hyung…” he says in shocks. 

Wonwoo looks up and smiles as he sees Chan, his good friend's best friend. “Hello Chan” 

“What are you doing here?” Chan looks at Wonwoo and is shocked to know that he was the author for the upcoming book. Wonwoo chuckles at the young boy’s shocked face after fading out. 

“How are you, Chan?” Wonwoo asks as he smiles at the younger one. As Chan is about to reply, someone steps in “I'm sorry Mr Jeon for keeping you waiting, I’m-” Hoshi pauses as he finally looks up and sees that the man who is in front of him is the same person that he bumped into in the morning and stained his shirt. 

He stares at Wonwoo and was about to bust out toward him but was stopped when Chan said something, “Hoshi hyung, this is Mr Jeon, our upcoming book publishing author”

As Hoshi was processing what Chan just said, he put his anger aside as this was a project that needs to be handled well. 

[An hour later]

“So we will meet again soon, when we have the design up for the book cover.” said Hoshi, as he look up at Wonwoo, who nod his head. 

“I will look forward to that and i will update you on the story.” said Wonwoo, as he stand and take his stuff. 

“Sure, see you soon Wonwoo.” Hoshi said as he shake Wonwoo hand. “Chan, send Mr Jeon down.” Hoshi said as he look at Chan. Chan nod his head and start to guide Wonwoo out. 

“Thank you Chan.” Wonwoo said as he look at Chan and smile. 

“HYUNG!” someone shouted, Wonwoo and Chan turn their hand toward the voice. Hansol was running toward them and smile toward both of them. “Hi baby .” Hansol said as he put his arm on Chan shoulder and show his gummy smile.

Chan has his eye pop out big once he hear what Hansol called, his face turn red and kindly remove Hansol hand and glare at him.

Wonwoo laughed and look at Hansol, "You didn't tell him about it ?" Hansol rub the back of his neck and smile awkwardly. 

"Know about what?" Chan said, looking confuse at the both man standing side by side him. " While, last week when we went out on a date and I send you towards the subway… Wonwoo hyung saw us…" Hansol said and chuck, "Take good care of each other, Is cute to finally see you both together, after hearing Hansol complaining it." Wonwoo said as he roll his eye, Hansol chuck while Chan was brushing. 

[At a restaurant] 

"How's the book coming?" Hansol asked as he swallow his food and look up at Wonwoo. 

"Fine, I guess…" Wonwoo replied while sighting. "You are not going to visit him?" Hansol said as he place his fork down and stare at Wonwoo, who was just looking down at his food and not saying anything.  
"Is been a year, you should not let it go" Hansol said as he look at Wonwoo, "I will try, is not that easy you know." Wonwoo replied as he look up with tears that was about to drop. 

(Flashback to 1 year ago) 

'I'm here, look up' a text pops up on Wonwoo's phone, he looks at it and smiles at the name "Hoonie♥️". He looked up and saw the boy across the road smiling, He was small, having a blonde hair colour that was combed up, showing his forehead. Flashing his signature smile that was enough to make his eye turn into a half moon shape. 

Wonwoo waved, as he smiled at the boy Jihoon who was walking over. As he walked over, Wonwoo noticed a car at the side that was driving past the red light, heading toward Jihoon. Wonwoo shouted, running toward him….but it was too late. 

Wonwoo rushed over to the lifeless body that was laying there, "HOONIE!! HOONIE!! PLEASE STAY AWAKE PLEASE!!" Wonwoo shouted as tears rolled down his eyes, looking at the love of his life laying there lifelessly, broke his heart into millions of pieces. "Please stay awake, please don't leave me please…" Wonwoo cried as he hugged the body closely. He felt a hand holding his, he looked at Jihoon who was trying to smile, "please...b..be...h..happy" Jihoon said.

[End of flashback]

It has been a few weeks, since Wonwoo and Hoshi worked together. “So we left a few things to be done before the book is finalist.” said Hoshi as he look up from the computer to see that Wonwoo is busy typing and Chan asleep with his head on the table.  
Hoshi smile as he stand up and walk over to Chan and cover him with a jacket, he look over to Wonwoo laptop and see what he typed. 

‘He has never been the brightest person in his life, after meeting him through a small accident that caused a friendship to bloom and a love life to be created, he brought life back to him, his laughter was always the favourite sound to him and losing him was like taking his life away from him, He was his life and his was everything he had and he was Lee Jihoon.’ 

“Lee Jihoon..” Hoshi silently said as he look at Wonwoo's laptop, Wonwoo look up from the laptop and look at Hoshi. “W-What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked as he clear his throat and siting straight while looking at the boy who had his 10:10 eye looking at him. “Oh…. ermm nothing j-just..” Hoshi replied as he look around to cover up the awkwardness that was happening, “RAMEN, Ah Ramen want to go have some since we have been working for a few hours now?” Hoshi said as he clap his hand together and look at Wonwoo. 

‘Why do I remind him just by seeing you?’ Wonwoo thought as he stare at the boy standing in front of him with a weird facial expression. “Are you ok?” Hoshi asked as he move his hand in front of Wonwoo face, “Yes!” Wonwoo replied as he stand up from the seat. “Let’s j-just go and get ramen.” Wonwoo said as he walk away first. 

[Convenience store]

“That story you are writing now, is it regarding someone in particular?” Hoshi asked while slurping his noodles that were half gone in a minute, Wonwoo was taken aback by that question. “Yes…” Wonwoo replied as he place his drink down and look up toward the night light that was shining above them. “It was someone special to me” Wonwoo said slowly smile, Hoshi look up and watch Wonwoo facial expression, he is hiding from the pain with a smile.  
“Lee Jihoon was it his name?” Hoshi asked as he stare at Wonwoo waiting for his answer. Wonwoo chuck “Yes, but some who are close to him will call him Woozi”. Hoshi froze as the name was repeated in his head, “Woozi…?” Hoshi said as he look at Wonwoo with a frown, “Is not this Woozi right?” Hoshi asked as he take his phone and show Wonwoo his lockscreen. 

Wonwoo was shock, the boy in brown shirt smiling happily with another boy in white shirt next to him, the same smile which he has not seen in a long time. That same smile that he missed so much, that smile that he adores so much he wishes he could turn back time. Wonwoo wanted to speak but words were stuck at the back of his throat as he open his mouth, “He was someone special to me too.” Hoshi said as he looks at Wonwoo with a broken - heart. “I-I’m sorry” was what Wonwoo could stutter out from his mouth.

A few days have passed after that night happen, both of them are still working on the book and was about to finish, but none of them speak up about that night. “Let’s have a dinner together?” Chan said as he come into the room, which Wonwoo and Hoshi was working on the book. “Sure.” Hoshi reply as he looks at Chan, who was smiling happily. “Wonwoo hyung?” Chan asked as he look at Wonwoo for a hopeful answer. “I think I am going to…” “He is going” Wonwoo was cut off, “Hansol?” Chan said as he looks toward the voice of the person who cut off Wonwoo from replying. 

[At the restaurant] 

Silence was around them as four man sit around the table that fit nicely for four people. Wonwoo was cursing in his head knowing that he did not want to be here and not wanting to talk to Hoshi again after that night other than work. “Let’s get the beef set and chicken set” Hansol told Chan who was looking at the menu. “Sure. Hyungs is it alright?” Chan asked at he look toward both male who was right in front of him, “Yes!” as both of them replied. Both of them look at each other before looking away to prevent further awkwardness. 

“Dinner was great” Hoshi said as he took a step out of the restaurant as he turns to look at them, Chan nod his head as he stood beside his Hyung smiling happily as they wait for the other two males to walk out of the restaurant. A minute later, the front door of the restaurant open, and two male walks out as they talk to each other. “Talk to him” was what Wonwoo last heard from Hansol before he walks away from him toward Chan. 

“We will head off first?” Hansol said as he looks up toward them, “Let’s go Chan.” Hansol said as he grabs Chan hands. “Bye Hyungs” Chan said in a rush as he walks away. “Are they dating?” Hoshi asked turning his head to look at Wonwoo. He chucks as he shook his head, for not believing that Hansol just did that right in front of Chan boss, Hoshi. 

“Let’s go” was what Wonwoo said before walking away, leaving a confuse Hoshi standing there not sure which way was he supposed to go before turning toward the figure that walk away a second ago. 

Silence was in the air, as they both walk side by side. A few second pass before Hoshi break the silence, “I never blame you for what happen” Hoshi said as he continues to walk. On the other hand, Wonwoo stop walking as he hear what Hoshi word means. Hoshi stop walking as he turn to face Wonwoo who had his head down, “it wasn’t your fault, stop taking the blame that was not cause by you.” Hoshi said as he slowly tears up. “BUT WHY DIDN’T YOU WENT TO SEE HIM, YOU WERE THE ONE HE LOVED THE MOST, BUT WHY?” Hoshi shouted as he cries. 

[A week after the accident]  
Jihoon was rush again into the surgery room after his heart beat dropped and undergo a 5-hour surgery, Hoshi was there when things happen in a sec, before doctor came out stating that they save his life but he might not wake up and they should prepare for the worst. Hoshi was there with Jihoon parents when the doctor says that, giving him a pat on the shoulder before walking away. Hoshi slide down from the wall took his hand covering his face as he cries out the pain of losing his childhood friend. 

After a few months later, no sign of Jihoon getting better as the room sound was just the machine go beep beep beep that was Jihoon heart beating but no sign off any hope that was going to turn the day bright as Hoshi look down at his childhood friend laying there lifelessly. Before he knew it, the machine went into a long beep sound.

“I was there” was what Wonwoo could choke out from his mouth before letting his tears drop. “I was there when he was gone, It was too late” Wonwoo knee down as he cries out the pain he felt for the pass, blaming himself for what have happen to his first love. 

Hoshi stood there, looking down at the male who was crying out his heart know that he has gone much more pain than him for the pass months. Hoshi walk up to him and hug him, “He would not want you to be like this, he wants you to be happy” Hoshi said as he looks up to the sky and smile as his tear roll down his cheeks. 

Wonwoo pull away as he looks down, not wanting to meet Hoshi eye as he feels guilty for making him lose his childhood friend. “Let’s go, there is something I need to give you” Hoshi said as he stood up and extend his hand out toward Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo hesitate for a while before taking the hand that was in front of him and stood up. They continue to walk as silence came back. As the walk, Wonwoo find that the path they are walking is the path he always takes in the past, Wonwoo look up and find out that, he was in front of the house he misses the most. “Wait here” Hoshi said as he ran toward the house beside it and disappear after going in from the front door.

Wonwoo look around and slowly memories coming back to him, His laughter at the path heading to his house after Wonwoo told Him a funny story, His smile when he was at the front door after a long fun day with Wonwoo, lastly His eye when Wonwoo hugged Him when he confessed his love for Wonwoo. That moment was when a love story was bloomed, and that very person was Jihoon. Before Wonwoo could go down memories lanes as he stares at the path, he was interrupted by a voice “Here”. 

Wonwoo turn toward the voice and found Hoshi standing in front of him and stick out his hand with a letter that had a familiar handwriting. Wonwoo took it and open it. 

“lastly, always be happy if I’m there or not… and please take care of him if I’m not there…”

[A month have passed] 

The final book was done and packed in the box that is ready to ship to the store. “A Love Story That Was Never Told” was the title of the book. Wonwoo smile as he watches all his book been nicely printed and packed. “Wonwoo let’s go” a loud bright voice was calling him; a Hoshi appear at the door with paper bag. Wonwoo smile at the sight and walked over to him. “Let’s go” 

Wonwoo looked at the tomb store as he smiles, “Hey Jihoonie” he said. A figure was beside him having a scent that he knows who it belongs slowly warming him up from the cold. “HI Jihoonie!” the figure beside him say with happiness in the voice. Wonwoo turn and look over to see him smiling as bright while looking at the tomb in which his eye still shows some sadness in it. Hoshi was who it was, Wonwoo smile as he watches how Hoshi talk about his book going well known in Korea. 

After a few minutes passed, Hoshi smile as he looks at Wonwoo “Thank you, is been long since I feel like this….” Hoshi said as he let go a deep breath that sound like he had all the burden that was on his shoulder been lifter after a long time and smile as he looks up at the sky that was clear with cloud spread equally out. “Happiness and love were what I feel now” Hoshi speak after a minute of silence.

Wonwoo who was also looking up at the sky, smile as he hears what Hoshi just said. “Me too.” Wonwoo reply as he turns to down on his feet before taking a deep breath and turn toward Hoshi who was still smiling and enjoy the sky as the wind slowly blow, making his hair fly bit by bit. “I..I LIKE YOU” was what came out of Wonwoo mouth.

Wonwoo confess as he looks at Hoshi and slowly grabbing his hand as he waits for the answer.  
Hoshi look down and up the sky as he slowly smiles and look at Wonwoo, “I like you too…” Hoshi reply. Wonwoo heart was racing as the second pass that felt like minutes when finally, Hoshi answers, He looks at Hoshi with lust and softness in his eye as he mumbles a small thank you before hugging him as he was the last thing he ever needs. 

Another love story is bloomed but this time the story is been told. 

A few months have passed, Wonwoo and Hoshi was happily walking down the street. Hands together and enjoying the presence of each other as the night sky shine over their head, they head toward a familiar café. 

“Remember how we first met?” Wonwoo asks as he slip his drink, while looking at Hoshi who was smiling as the incident reoccur back on his mind. “Yea… right here” Hoshi smile remembering that a person spills his drink on him and just tuck some money in his pocket and walk off, never would Hoshi thought that the same arrogant man has become someone important to him. 

Wonwoo on the other hand was also smiling as he never thought that the small eye annoying man have become someone he would not want to lose, and he planning to keep it that way for life. 

“Let’s get marry?”


End file.
